1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle transmission in which an oil passage is formed by interposing a separator plate between a torque converter case and a valve body, a bearing that supports a shaft is press-fitted in a recess of the torque converter case, and a housing of the bearing is prevented from falling out.
2. The Related Art
An automatic transmission includes hydraulic units such as a hydraulic clutch, a hydraulic brake and a torque converter. Various types of valve that control the operation of these units are each housed within a valve body mounted in the torque converter case with a separator plate interposed between the valve body and the torque converter. By placing the separator plate between the torque converter case and the valve body in this way, it is possible to form oil passages between the separator plate and oil channels that are formed on the surfaces of the valve body and the torque converter case.
As shown in FIG. 7, an end of a shaft 01 of an automatic transmission is supported by a bearing 03 that is press-fitted in a recess 02a formed in a torque converter case 02. A housing 03a of the bearing 03 is prevented from falling out because it is being held in by a separator plate 04 that is superimposed on the torque converter case 02. Such a conventional fixing structure for a bearing is known in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 4-331852.
Increasing the capacity of the bearing 03 that supports the shaft 01 of the automatic transmission results in an increase in the axial dimension or the radial dimension of the bearing 03. It is therefore necessary to increase the diameter or the depth of the recess 02a that houses the bearing 03, which causes the problem that the dimensions of the automatic transmission might increase.
The present invention has been carried out in view of the above-mentioned circumstances and it is an object of the present invention to enable a bearing having a large axial dimension to be supported without deepening the above-mentioned recess of the torque converter case when supporting the bearing in the recess.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, in accordance with the present invention, there is proposed a vehicle transmission in which an oil passage is formed by interposing a separator plate between a torque converter case and a valve body, a bearing that supports a shaft is press-fitted in a recess of the torque converter case, and a housing of the bearing is prevented from falling out, wherein the edge of the separator plate abuts the outer periphery of the housing of the bearing, and a notch formed on the valve body superimposed on the separator plate is in contact with the end face of the housing of the bearing.
In accordance with the above-mentioned arrangement, when the bearing having a large axial dimension is press-fitted in the recess of the torque converter case, even if the housing of the bearing protrudes from the recess, since the edge of the separator plate is in contact with the outer periphery of the housing of the bearing and the notch formed on the valve body superimposed on the separator plate is in contact with the end face of the housing of the bearing, the valve body can reliably prevent the bearing from falling out while forming the oil passage by interposing the separator plate between the torque converter case and the valve body.